Life as we knew it
by Mr.Blues Clues
Summary: House and Cuddy finally had slept together but House left her in the middle of the night but now can he prove his love before its to late. HUDDY
1. Chapter 1

**Life as we knew it**

**Chapter One**

**I silently pulled my blue jeans up to my waist, then tip toed over to my t-shirt that laid on the ground I slipped it over my head and put my socks on.**

**I quietly walked out of her room and down the hall way seeking my shoes which was by my cane I slipped them on.**

**I went over to her couch and found my leather jacket on the back rest I put that on and walked out the door went to my motorcycle and left her and that night.**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**I opened my eyes feeling happy and at peace I yawned happily and reached for him put all I felt was nothing.**

**Nothing.**

**I looked over he wasn't there I gripped the warm sheets and got up maybe he was in the living room.**

**I went to my bathroom and grabbed my pink robe slipped it on and tied it.**

**My feet padded to the living room.**

**Nothing.**

**I looked out the window my breath caught in my throat.**

**Nothing.**

**I crumbled to the ground feeling betrayed by my heart once again and let out a low sob.**

**I knew it was bound to end like this I let my heart get in my way of my head and then I got heart like always I covered my face with my hands and cried.**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Greg House limped into PPTH like it was a normal Tuesday morning.**

**The nurses were running the patients were crying and the doctors were being doctors.**

**He limped up to the elevator and went to his office.**

**Were his ducklings sat bored.**

"**No case" Cameron said on her laptop**

"**Like I care" House said putting down his crap**

**House had a good lay last night and he was still himself like always.**

**Nothing was gonna Change with House he would always remain the heartless bastard he was today.**

**Nothing will Ever Change **


	2. Chapter Two: What Comes Around?

Chapter One: What comes around?

Cuddy stayed home that day afraid if she saw House her emotions would come out.

She sat there sobbing into the now cold and empty sheets were her lover laid at.

A few hours of sobbing she had no more tears left so she got up and decided to treat herself.

She changed into blue jeans and a gray sweater vest collar shirt and went to go see a movie.

No she wasn't a big move person but she would enjoy something to get her mind off of him.

She drove up to the theater and parked then gracefully walked to the ticket booth.

Cuddy looked up at the list of movies and times to see what was interesting.

She decided that Pride and Prejudice would be a reasonable chose.

Since all woman had read or seen one of Jane Austen's novels it seem completely natural.

When watching it she realized she was more like Elizabeth then a few years back and a certain doctor

HOUSE POV

"Cuddy isn't here today" Wilson tried

"I'm not a gossiper much like you" I said trying to push down the topic

"I wonder she is never absent expect for the most important things"

"Wow Wilson you got me"

"My inside sources told me that Cuddy went to go see a movie and Cuddy doesn't like movies that well"

"Wow Wilson you're a genius"

"That means something or **someone** must of upset her"

I rolled my eyes and limped off I didn't need this bull shit from Wilson.

I limped past Cuddy's office the shutters were closed door locked and it was dark.

I whirled around to see that hospital was a quiet there was a big missing chunk out of it when Cuddy wasn't present.

I felt a sudden jolt in my dead heart I put my hand on my chest and was startled.

Cuddy Pov

I was at a small café drinking a coffee and rereading pride and prejudice.

Then I felt a wave of depression wash over me.

I got up and drove home fighting back tears the whole way.

What comes around

**Short but good the next chapter will be longer I had to get the plot started there will be a message in each chapter and that is what the chapter is called.**

**I'm now officially co-writing this will Kari! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Never Again

I woke up sweating gripping the sheets next to me where is Cuddy?

I realized it was just a simple dream.

I sighed feeling that guiltily feeling in my stomach again.

I put my hands up to my face to cover them from reality.

The sandman wasn't gonna let me get any freakin sleep tonight so with that I got up and limped out of my bed.

I grabbed a random pair of blue jeans out of the floor and put a rolling stones t-shirt on along with my shoes and leather jacket.

I grabbed my dangling cane from the door and decided it time to go see Cuddy.

I was a going down the long way to her house to think of what I should say to her.

It just rained so the roads were sleek but I like to go fast so I went along my miserable way to Cuddy's place.

I arrived minutes after and parked slowly limped to her door way.

I knocked three times with my cane.

The door flew open.

Cuddy was there In black shorts a white tank top hair in a messy bun.

Her eyes widened she tried to shut the door but my cane blocked it.

She sighed I noticed that her beautiful grey blue eyes were puffy and red.

She had been crying.

"Cuddy I know that your pissed at me for leaving you" I started glancing up at her

She looked the she was in another planet not paying attention to a single word I'm saying.

"Cuddy"

She didn't seem to hear me

"Cuddy"

no answer

"LISA"!

She looked up at me glaring

I took a deep breath

"I'm sorry I left you"

I watched her reaction her eyes went soft for one spilt second then they went wide with anger and shock.

"How dare you!, how dare you to get the nerve to come here, how dare you think that one simple apologize is gonna cut it how dare you leave me how dare you break my heart"! Cuddy shouted with rage

I stumbled backward with shock.

She stepped forward.

"How many times House! How many times have I told you that I would always be there how many times have I've helped you out knowing the only thing I would get in return was a S.O.B"!

I did it, yup I did I finally killed us.

"Leave House and never come back"! Cuddy demanded tears streaming

I grabbed her face and kissed her slipping my tongue out and sliding it over her lips.

She pushed me back.

"Never again" She said

She pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face.

I turned feeling rain drops on my head.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Wilson's number.

He answered on the second ring.

"House its 2 am"!

"Wilson she said never again"

Cuddy POV

I screamed.

Yes I know me screaming?

But I couldn't take it anymore I had to scream it had to come out sometime.

I ran to my room and jumped on my bed burying my face into the covers waling.

He kissed me, that son of a bicth!

I got up letting tears fall freely now.

I put on tennis shoes and a jacket.

Stumbled to my door opened it locked it and ran sprinted actually I needed to clear my head.

I know stupid right running at 2 am.

A few hours later

I ran back to the side walk across my street.

I dragged my self slowly.

I was so tired.

Then it happened so fast I saw my life flash before me as a car ran into me.

I screamed.

**Nice huh? This is Kari I wrote most of this chapter Summner sucks at writing real emotional parts.**

**The message of this chapter is Never again wink, wink.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Bree of Diamonds who is one of my favorite authors of fan fiction you rock chic keep up the good work. ;)**

**Long live HUDDY!**


End file.
